Shadows
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Las sombras es nuestro hogar, nuestra herramienta, nuestra vida. El clan Dragon, y el clan Serpiente, siempre han sido enemigos. Pero las cosas cambiaron. Gracias a 12 jovenes, cuyos destinos se cruzaron, uniendolos en una peligrosa y tentadora aventura.
1. Chapter 1

En una montaña alejada al Norte, del territorio Estrella, rodeada de un bosque. Se encontraban, reunidos los líderes del clan Dragón, en un edificio oculto, entre las faldas de la montaña, y una cascada. Discutiendo el tema de una carta, que había llegado.

—Ahora, tomare lectura de la carta, del palacio central, del señor Feudal, del territorio Estrella. — Informo, un hombre alto, de pelo castaño, y ojos naranjas.

—_"Clan Dragón. No llamaría, a menos de que fuera vida o muerte. Y lamentablemente, es ese el caso. Desde hace dos días, hemos recibido constantes ataques, constantemente, eran 40 hombres, pero logramos escuchar, que enviarían a unos 6 hombres del clan Serpiente. En este preciso momento, estamos, los sobrevivientes, ocultos en una cámara en el sótano; cuyo contenido, es la reliquia espiritual, de su clan. Creemos que los del clan Serpiente, buscan esa reliquia. Esperemos que este mensaje haya llegado a tiempo. Atentamente: el palacio central—_

—¿Cómo solucionaremos esto? — Hablo un hombre, alto, de cabello negro, y ojos morados.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a perder a nuestros aliados en la corte del territorio. — Hablo un hombre, de cabellera pelirroja, atado en una coleta alta, y ojos rosa oscuro.

—Entonces….. Enviemos a las chicas. — Hablo un hombre, de cabello negro, y ojos plateados.

—Pero, tampoco podemos arriesgar la vida de nuestra gente, de esa manera. —Hablo, una mujer, de cabellera canosa, bajita y ojos negros.

—¡Que poca confianza! Como puede creer eso abuela. — Grito un hombre corpulento, su rostro estaba tapado por una máscara azul oscuro, que tapaba la mitad de su cara, dejando ver su boca.

—¡No todos tenemos asesinos, por hijos, Tokio!— Grito la mujer.

—Por favor señores, calma. Kiyoko, por si no estás enterada, todos nuestra gente son asesinos de elite, incluyéndonos. Y estoy de acuerdo con Tokio, nuestras niñas, son perfectamente capaces para completar la misión sin ningún rasguño. — Hablo el hombre pelirrojo. La mujer que respondía al nombre de Kiyoko bufo molesta, y el hombre de mascara, llamado Tokio, sonreía con superioridad.

—Matsumoto tiene razón, no debemos pelear, además de la idea de enviar a las chicas— Dijo un hombre bajito, canoso, con la barba blanca, cayendo libremente desde su barbilla hasta sus pies.

—Lo lamento Sensei, pero ¿Usted cree que Miyako esté lista para ese tipo de encargo? — Pregunto Kiyoko.

—Claro que sí. No hay que preocuparse. Ellas, ya se les han entregado sus máscaras, solo falta, la iniciación de identidades. Y en este mismo momento llamar a sus hija; Matsumoto, Tokio, Kiyoshi, Daisuke, y Kiyoko, Vayan. — Hablo el hombre canoso orgulloso. Después de eso, los demás partieron, a hablar con sus respectivas parientes.

Mientras tanto… a las afueras de la montaña, en el bosque. Estaban 6 jóvenes, una pelirroja, otra pelinegra, dos castañas, una peliblanca, y la última rubia. De aproximadamente 16 años, estaban practicando, con unos muñecos, similares a unos espantapájaros. La pelirroja, tenía ojos rosa chicle, y golpeaba consecutivamente, a los que tenía en frente, con un Bokken*. Mientras la rubia tenia ojos celestes, y golpeaba a los que estaban a su alcance, con su Aka Bo*. Mientras, una castaña, que tenía los ojos naranjas, golpeaba a otros con sus Sais*. La otra castaña, tenía ojos morados, y golpeaba a los espantapájaros con su Manrikigusari*. La peliblanca tenia ojos plateados, y hacía lo mismo, pero ella utilizaba sus Tessen*. Mientras, que la pelinegra, tenia ojos de color Jade, golpeaba a todos, los muñecos a su alcance, con Shukos*.

Pararon el entrenamiento al percatarse de que alguien las observaba. Y ese alguien eran los líderes del consejo, bajaron sus armas, e hicieron una reverencia.

—Hola, veo que han practicado mucho. — Hablo Daisuke, el de cabello negro, y ojos morados.

—Si Daisuke-sama— Dijeron al unísono, las 6 chicas.

—Ya es hora, el Sensei, pidió su presencia— Hablo Matsumoto, el pelirrojo oji-rosa.

—Si Matsumoto-sama— Dijo, la pelirroja, haciendo un ademan, con su mano, indicando a las chicas a ir. Estas lo hicieron, prosiguieron, caminando por un pasillo, echo de madera, llegaron a una puerta corrediza la cual se abrió. Mostrando al Sensei, este las invito a pasar y estas se arrodillaron frente a el.

—Chicas, como ya saben, son un equipo. Y como equipo, han progresado. Es por eso, que he decido darles su primera misión. Pero antes, deben realizar, la iniciación. Sé que ya tienen sus máscaras, trajes, y armas listas; pero nos hace falta una identidad. Es por eso que las he citado. Necesitamos saber esa identidad. Primero la líder—Hablo el Sensei, la pelirroja se paró, y prosiguió a hablar.

—Yo soy Momoko Akatsutsumi, hija de Matsumoto Akatsutsumi, ninja nivel 10, mi arma es la Katana*. Mi identidad es representada por corazones, es Blossom. —Dijo Momoko, mostrando su arma.

—Bien, ahora, las que siguen. —Dijo Kiyoshi, el pelinegro ojo plateado.

—Yo soy Kaoru Matsubara, Hija de Tokio Matsubara, ninja nivel 10, mi arma son los Shukos. Mi identidad es representada por las estrellas, es Buttercup. —Hablo la pelinegra, imitando la acción de la pelirroja.

—Yo soy Miyako Gotokuji, Nieta de Kiyoko Gotokuji, ninja nivel 10, mi arma es el Aka Bo. Mi identidad es representada por burbujas, es Bubbles. —Le siguió la rubia, al igual que sus compañeras.

—Yo soy Yubi Anasuma, hija de Daisuke Anasuma, ninja nivel 10, mis armas es el Manrikigusari. Mi identidad es representada por liebres, es Bunny. —Hablo la de ojos morados, imitando la acción de sus amigas, pero con sus Nunchacos.

—Yo soy Nazo Ohmiya, hija de Kiyoshi Ohmiya, ninja nivel 10, mis armas son los Tessen. Mi identidad es representada por la flor del loto, es Bell— Dijo la peliblanca, al igual que las chicas mostrando sus Tessen al Sensei.

—Yo soy Inu, ninja de rango 10, mis armas son los Sais*. Mi identidad es representada por mariposas, es Butterfly. — Dijo la de ojos naranjas, haciendo lo mismo que las chicas.

—Saben que ser un ninja es un gran honor. Y como todo honor, es dado a los mejores, ustedes son excelentes, sin embargo, hay reglas que deben saber. No deben interactuar con el enemigo, deben protegerse unas a otras, deben acabar con todos los enemigos, sin piedad, no pueden darse el lujo de ser lastimadas. Además, recuerden que no importa si fallan, recuerden que solo son unas jovencitas, sin experiencia. Y lo más importante…. cuídense. —Hablo con pesar, el Sensei, las chicas guardaron sus armas.

—¿Cuál es la misión? — Hablo la pelirroja.

—No seas impaciente Momo. —Hablo dulcemente Miyako, con una sonrisa.

—El palacio central, ha sufrido atentados. Y 6 hombres del clan enemigo, el clan Serpiente, buscan la reliquia espiritual de nuestro clan. Su misión, es detenerlos, y proteger la reliquia. —Hablo Matsumoto.

—¡Fácil! — Exclamo Kaoru con aburrimiento.

—Kaoru— regaño la rubia.

—Miyako, Kaoru tiene razón, es fácil, demasiado fácil. — Defendió Nazo.

—Pero, no podemos darnos el lujo de menospreciar las habilidades de nuestros enemigos. — Dijo Inu.

—Sabias palabras, ¡para una niña! —se burló Yubi.

—¡Yo no soy una Niña, ya tengo 14! —Se defendió la de ojos naranjas.

—Si, pero nosotras tenemos 16—la de ojos naranja, iba a protestar pero callo, al ser interrumpida por el Sensei.

—Vamos, silencio, es cierto lo que dice Inu. No deben menospreciar a sus oponentes, quien sabe, pueden ser unos excelentes e impresionantes hombres, que pueden ser los mejores guerreros que haya en el clan Serpiente. —Hablo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lago al norte del territorio estrella. En una cámara secreta, en el interior del lago, se encontraban 5 jóvenes de 16 años, un joven de 14, y su Sensei.

—El líder, es el primero. —Hablo el hombre, bajito, pelinegro, sin barba o bigote.

—Soy Hiro Him, hijo de Him, ninja nivel 10, mi arma es el Shuriken*. Mi identidad es representada por triángulos, es Brick. —Dijo un pelirrojo, de ojos de color sangre, que aparenta 16. Poniendose de pie, colocando su arma enfrente del Sensei.

—Soy Midori Him, hijo de Him, ninja nivel 10, mi arma es la Flauta. Mi identidad es representada por Diamantes, es Butch. — dijo, un pelinegro, de ojos de color esmeralda, aparenta 16. Imitando la acción del pelirrojo.

—Soy Shin Him, hijo de Him, ninja nivel 10, mi arma es el Bokken. Mi identidad es representada por X, es Boomer. —Dijo, un rubio, de ojos cobalto, aparenta 16. Imitando la acción de los otros dos.

—Soy Yuki Him, hijo de Him, ninja nivel 10, mi arma es el Fukiya*. Mi identidad es representada por copos de nieve, es Bear. — dijo un peliblanco, de ojos plateados, aparenta 16. Haciendo lo mismo que los demás.

—Soy Murasaki Him, hijo de Him, ninja nivel 10, mi arma es el Kunai*. Mi identidad es representada por rayos, es Blitz. — dijo, un castaño, de ojos morados, tiene 16. Haciendo lo mismo que aparentemente hermanos.

—Soy Inejiro Him, hijo de Him, ninja nivel 10, mi arma son los Sais. Mi identidad es representada por bombas, es Bomb. —Dijo, un joven de 14 años, de cabello castaño y ojos naranjas.

El Sensei, los miro a todos con una sonrisa.

—Bien, mis discípulos. Como ya saben, hemos estado atacando el palacio central del Señor Feudal. Su misión, es traerme, la reliquia espiritual del clan enemigo. Lo que significa, que el clan Dragón, no pueden utilizar, sus poderes espirituales, como ustedes. Si se llegan a topar con el enemigo, eso les dará la ventaja. No quiero errores. ¿Entendido? —Pregunto el Sensei.

—Si, Sensei—Dijeron a una, los jóvenes. El Sensei les grito "Vayan". Y asi partieron hacia el palacio. Donde no sabían que sus destinos se cruzarían, con los de 4 jovenes, dando inicio a una, peligrosa y divertida aventura.

* * *

**Nini: **¿Qué les parecio?, estoy, escribiendo esta nueva historia, que no tiene nada que ver con mi otra historia "Deseo". Bueno, sin mas que decir, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo.

**Bokken*. **El Bokken es un sable de madera que normalmente se utiliza para entrenar Kendo sin tener que lastimarse por el filo de una Katana.

**Aka Bo*. **Es una bara de madera, utilizada por los ninjas.

**Sais*. **Eran armas de acero duras y pesadas, utilizadas para bloquear y romper espadas. Tienen forma de un tenedor.

**Manrikigusari*. **El Kusarifundo o Manrikigusari era la versión más grande del Manriki. Hecha de una pesada cadena, la cual era usada como arma oscilante para golpear o enganchar el cuerpo de los enemigos, asi como también sus armas, servía también como arma de choque, bloquear espadas, inmovilizar, desarmar, derribar personas a caballo y estrangular.

**Tessen*. **Abanicos de acero, principalmente utilizados por las Konoichi.

**Shukos* **Los Shukos o garras en las manos y que se aseguraban en las muñequas, era un arma/herramienta especial del historial de la Togakure Ryu Ninjutsu, la que consistía en una placa de metal de la cual sobresalen 4 puntas afiladas, tenian excelentes usos para los ninjas, con ellos podian trepar árboles, fortalezas, barcos, escarbar, atacar la piel desnuda del enemigo, especialmente su cara, además de ser una gran defensa en contra de la katana, también podían ser usados en el dorso de la mano.

**Shuriken* **Estrellas de metal, caracterizada por ser arma Ninja.

**Katana* **El Sable o Katana es tal vez una de las armas más conocidas, en el Japón feudal solo los Samurai podian portarlas, su concepción era robusta y sobria, generalmente negra para no ser vista, con esta arma también el ninja podia saltar muros apoyándose en rodela "Tsuba" o pararse sobre esta para escalar

**Kunai*. **El Kunai sirvió para varios propósitos, pero principalmente se utilizaba como cuchillo de uso general, la punta era afilada con los bordes aserrados

**Fukiya*. **Es una cerbatana de bambú, usada para lanzar dardos envenenados.

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nini: **Hola, de nuevo esta escritora hace aparición entre ustedes. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. No estoy muy segura de cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic, o si se les hace aburrido, pero espero que no. Porque la verdad, esta interesante. **Guest. Mi pareja favorita también son los verdes, me alegra que te haya gustado mi nuevo fic. **Bueno, sin más que decir o aclarar, aquí les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

El Palacio central del señor feudal del territorio Estrella. Está rodeado por un espeso bosque. Sombras se miraban alrededor del palacio. Las cuales eran mejor distinguidas, como ninjas, quienes esperaban impacientes el momento justo, para hacer aparición.

—¿Cuándo atacaremos Brick? — Pregunto impacientemente, una silueta, vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, tenía una máscara, la cual solamente dejaba ver sus ojos; los cuales eran de un color esmeralda.

—Calma. No hay que dar nuestra posición, si realmente hay enemigos cerca, como el Sensei dijo, no u podemos arriesgarnos, tendremos que esperar. — hablo un joven, vestido de la misma manera que el otro joven, excepto que sus ojos eran naranjas.

—Hasta un bebe sabe más que tu Butch. — dijo, el rubio vestido de la misma manera.

—¡No soy un bebe! — gritaron dos voces al mismo tiempo, una era de Bomb y la otra femenina. Llamando la atención de los chicos.

—¡Te estas convirtiendo en mujer! — exclamo horrorizado Blitz, apuntando a el joven oji-naranja.

—Cállate, no fue el. Vino de haya. —Dijo apuntando a unos arbustos, el peliblanco. Los jóvenes se fueron acercándose hacia los arbustos, cada quien con sus respectivas armas.

Los chicos llegaron al arbusto, el pelirrojo se a riesgo, metiendo la mano, separándolos, dándoles mejor visibilidad a él y su compañeros, frente a ellos estaban 6 ninjas, que los miraban en la misma posición en la que ellos estaban.

—¿Quiénes son? — Pregunto, poniéndose en guardia, el ninja de ojos rosas, quien, por la máscara, su voz sonaba más ronca y gruesa, de lo que en realidad era.

—Eso deberíamos preguntar nosotros. — Exclamo el pelirrojo. Poniéndose en guardia, al igual que sus hermanos.

—¡Ja!, ¿y porque tendríamos que responder su pregunta? —Hablo la azabache, quien la máscara tenía un efecto similar al de la pelirroja en la voz.

— ¿Y porque tendríamos que contestar la suya? —Pregunto Butch con tono desafiante, ganándose la atención de la azabache quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Bueno… en ese caso, los tomaremos como enemigos. —Hablo la oji-rosa, lanzándose contra los chicos, quienes no esperaron más, e imitaron la acción de la pelirroja. Comenzando a pelear, contra los poseedores de ojos similares a los suyos.

* * *

Blossom y Brick, peleaban siguiendo técnicas elaboradas y astutas. Momoko tomo su Katana, y comenzó a dar estacazos al pelirrojo, mientras este esquivaba con agilidad cada uno de los golpees proporcionados por la pelirroja. Mientras Brick esquivaba cada golpee, le proporcionaba unos cuantos a Blossom, mientras esta esquivaba cada shuriken lanzado por el oji-sangre. Todo era esquivar, atacar; mas sin embargo, la pelirroja decidió cambiar el curso de la pelea, pateando el abdomen del joven, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas al suelo.

—Eres bueno, lo acepto, sin embargo, no te comparas conmigo. — dijo, saltando impulsándose con sus manos, cayendo de pie frente a la joven, quien lo miraba burlonamente.

—Si crees que podrás vencerme, estas más idiota de lo que pensé. — Se mofo la oji-rosa, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la katana. —Te propongo, que peleemos cuerpo a cuerpo, claro si no tienes miedo. — hablo esta, mientras se reía levemente. El pelirrojo bajo el arma, dando a entender que estaba dispuesto a seguir las condiciones de la pelirroja, la cual sonrió debajo de la máscara.

* * *

Mientras tanto. Bubbles y Boomer se miraban fijamente, ambos preparados con sus respectivas armas. Boomer, se lanzó contra la rubia, quien logró esquivar el ataque por los pelos, mas no perdió el tiempo y le proporcionó una patada en el tobillo, haciendo que el oji-azul perdiera levemente el equilibrio, logrando así que se tambaleara. Miyako aprovecho esto a su favor, haciendo caer al rubio hacia el suelo, y golpeando su brazo derecho, hasta causarle una quebradura, el rubio soltó un quejido de dolor, y se incorporó rápidamente, tratando de envestir a la oji-azul, pero a la vez no moviendo mucho el brazo afectado.

* * *

Butch y Buttercup, pelaban cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que sus armas estaban ocultas bajo su ropa. La chica pateo el rostro del pelinegro, sin embargo, el la tomo de la pierna, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo fuertemente. Kaoru soltó un quejido, mas, se incorporó inmediatamente, y ataco al chico con sus shukos, mientras el, trataba que lo golpees de la pelinegra no llegaran hasta el, sin embargo, logro golpear su hombro, causando un dolor punzante en este.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste, y te rindes? — pregunto mofándose la pelinegra, mientras el chico respiraba agitadamente.

— ¿Acaso estas preocupado por mí? —Pregunto sarcástico el chico. —Sé que soy irresistible, pero no tanto para gustarle a una persona como tú. — se burló el chico.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿El habrá pensado que ellas eran… Hombres?

—Cállate, y tú ¿gustarme? ¡Ja!, claro que no chico. — se burló la chica, proporcionándole una patada en el tobillo, causando que Butch callera.

* * *

Bunny, trataba de no caer en las redes mentales de Blitz, a juzgar por sus movimientos, el trataba de confundirla. El chico se movía de un lado a otro, propinándole golpees cuando lo perdía de vista. Desapareció por el lado derecho de ella. Sonrió, sabia donde atacaría. Rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones, quedando enfrente del chico, quien estaba listo para propinarle un puñetazo, sin embargo ella lo golpeo con un derechazo en el estómago, causando que el callera al piso.

* * *

—Si pensabas en ganarme, me compadezco de ti. — Hablo la peliblanca, mientras le aplastaba el pecho a su contrincante.

Bear, la tomo del pie, dándole una vuelta a la chica, para que callera estruendosamente en el piso, cosa, que como supuso, paso. Bell, cayó al piso en un movimiento brusco, dándole tiempo al peliblanco en incorporarse y propinarle un golpe certero en el costado derecho. Un quejido sordo se escuchó. Y en un rápido movimiento, los lugares cambiaron, haciendo que la chica lograra propinarle un golpee, en el estómago, y orto en las costillas.

—Te lo advertí. — se burló, al verlo en esa posición.

* * *

—No quiero pelear. — comento Butterfly tratando de parar la pelea, que ella pensaba absurda.

—Lástima, porque tú eres el enemigo. — sentencio Bomb. Lanzándose contra la chica, que lo miraba incrédula. Antes que el puño del chico impactara en el rostro de la oji-naranja, ella lo intercepto, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. — Pensé que no querías pelear. —comento burlón.

—¡Te hare un pedazo de mierda, amigo! — exclamo molesta, ante la violencia del chico. El cual se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta, mas no tuvo tiempo, ya que la chica, le propino varios golpees, y patadas en el pacho, y parte del estómago.

* * *

—_Mierda— _pensó el pelirrojo, al ver que sus hermanos y el, estaban bastantes disparejos en la pelea. No se hubieran confiado. Sin embargo aún tenían una oportunidad. — ¡Chicos! — Grito a sus hermanos, dando entender que era hora. Cada uno saco sus propias armas.

— ¡Hell flame! — Exclamo el pelirrojo, tirando su Shuriken hacia la pelirroja, causando una llamarada de fuego de este.

_— ¿Qué?_ _— _pensó impactada la pelirroja, al ver que el fuego no le causaba ni el menor daño, y una energía rosa la rodeaba.

—¡Devil song! —Grito el pelinegro, tocando su flauta, de esta salieron notas que eran similares a navajas. Mas estas no le hicieron nada a Kaoru. Y al igual que Momoko, una energía verde, la rodeaba.

—¡Blow Sonic! —Lo hizo de igual manera el rubio, agitando su Bokken, causando que el aire, soplara con una intensidad sónica. Mas, la rubia se vio protegida por una energía celeste.

—¡Deadly cuting! —Dijo Blitz, lanzando su Kunai, que se hizo más grande. Pero como, sus amigas, Bunny no se vio afectada.

—¡Posioned darts! — Bear soplo de su Fukija, dardos llenos de veneno, que Bell esquivo, mientras una energía blanca la envolvía.

—¡Explosive Bombs! — Exclamo Bomb, pero fue inútil, ya que antes que el ataque llegara a Inu, ella las había echo explotar en el aire, mientras que su cuerpo emanaba una energía naranja.

—Esto es malo Brick— Hablo su hermano rubio, al ver a las chicas ser envueltas en esa energía.

—Si lo se, estos chicos ya están en contacto con la reliquia espiritual. —explico su hermano pelirrojo. Recordando que el, y sus hermanos, pasaron por lo mismo cuando la reliquia de su clan, estuvo en contacto con su espíritu.

—¿Qué haremos? — pregunto asustado, el oji-morado.

—Esperar, para ver a que nos enfrentamos.— hablo el oji-naranja.

Las chicas se elevaron 5 centímetros del suelo, y las luces se hicieron cada vez más grandes y brillantes. Pero, lo que enserio sorprendió a los chicos, fue que ellos también se elevaron, y se envolvieron de energía, de su respectivo color.

_—_Están listos. — dijo una voz, cuando las luces volvieron todo brillante, mientras que los 12 chicos desaparecían en la luz…


End file.
